Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments generally relate to input sensing and, in particular, to a switched-capacitor harmonic-reject mixer.
Description of the Related Art
Circuits for processing sampled signals (as opposed to continuous signals) are common in many types of electronic systems. Such circuits may be susceptible to interference from noise signals at harmonic frequencies of a particular subject frequency. In one example, capacitive touch sensor devices may include circuitry for driving sensor electrodes with a sensing signal and measuring effects related to input objects in a sensing region. Such capacitive touch sensor devices may be susceptible to noise signals having frequencies at or near harmonic frequencies of the sensing signal. Thus, a technique for rejecting harmonic frequencies for sampled signals is needed in the art.